<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ruffs by Shard_Of_Ink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791721">The Ruffs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shard_Of_Ink/pseuds/Shard_Of_Ink'>Shard_Of_Ink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Broken Bones, Other, Violence, the amount of characters will increase. Trust me. This au is actually about mumbo but shh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shard_Of_Ink/pseuds/Shard_Of_Ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is some ruff drafts for my hermitcraft werewolf/creatures au. You may be wondering, why make this? Because it's fun. Hope ya enjoy the ruffs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was prompted by an epiphany I had so uh. Yeah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome to the Ruff Drafts for what is soon going to be a werewolf hermitcraft au. The main characters will be Ren, Grian, Mumbo, Tango, and many more. </p><p>You may be wondering why I'm writing this? Well because werewolves are fun and hermitcraft is my current fixation. </p><p>If you have any questions, comment on this page!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Whispered Warnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bdubs is cool, actually. Characters are Bdubs, Doc, Etho, X, Beef and Sam.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was wind whistling past his face, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thudding</span>
  </em>
  <span> impact. And then... nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and felt his body sink into warm, soft sand. Sitting up with a groan Sam looked around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spawn island. Great. He had to start this shit </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay. Get stuff, find Grian, and... and. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Find Grian.</b>
  <span> He did it once, he can do it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spotting the shopping district from spawn island, he grabbed a boat from the chest of 'em nearby and headed towards the mushroom biome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, another beautiful day in the shopping district! Bdubs casually strolled through, making his way to Xisuma's </span>
  <em>
    <span>ROCKS</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get a bit more diorite for his newest build beginning to form at his little kingdom. The sun was shining, an ocean breeze carried fresh air even to the innermost parts of the island, a strange rabbit man shuffling through the kiosks near the rock shop- wait. Huh? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It... didn't look like he was buying anything. Whoever he was. Carefully, Bdubs walked towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I help you with something?" The man jumped, curly hair bouncing a little as he quickly turned around, shoving his hands in his pockets with a big grin. Bdubs caught a flash of blue gripped in his fists just before they were tucked into the fabric. Diamonds. Bdubs frowned, "Hey, I don't think those are y-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would love some help! Thank you so much. I've been gathering some stuff from around here so I could have supplies to set up with in the jungle. You wouldn't happen to know where I can find a weapons shop, would you?" Well, he was awfully polite. But... Bdubs glanced up at the nickname. </span>
  <b>Samgladiator</b>
  <span>. He'd never heard of it before. Maybe he zoned out in the meeting? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm," Bdubs bit his lip. This Sam guy was quick to step into his personal space with a frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say, are you gonna help me or not?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, sure!" Bdubs grinned nervously, then all of a sudden his communicator buzzed. "Oh, uh, this will only take a second." He quickly fumbled to find his communicator and pulled it out, scanning over the... latest... message, </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>&lt;Xisumavoid&gt;</b> <em><span>Xisumavoid whispers to you: Attention all hermits, do not trust the player </span></em><b><em>Samgladiator</em></b><em><span>. He is extremely dangerous. If you can capture him, bring him to me, or have me come to you. Please be careful. I haven't found a way to kick him yet.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The builder felt his heart quicken. He looked back at the frowning face in front of him. Like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of him- </span>
  <em>
    <span>void he was close.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bdubs took a step back but the player followed him and his face split into a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So! Where was the weapon shop?" Bdubs looked him up and down as Samgladiator leaned in even more, to the point where he had to lean back so they wouldn't touch. It didn't seem like he had anything in his inventory. Bdubs could probably take him, easy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, I uh, do you even have money? I don't think you're supposed to be here and-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said you would help me!" Bdubs felt himself get shoved back a bit, which, to be honest, had him a little pissed off. Standing up straight he looked Sam in the eyes again. He looked so... distraught, and angry, with his eyes burning red. Something about him was a bit unhinged, and it made his skin crawl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did, but I'm starting to think that isn't a good idea." Bdubs stated, and Sam's nostrils flared. But then, the player shut his eyes and breathed in deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what? Fine. I'll get someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>useful</span>
  </em>
  <span> to give me a han-" Samgladiator began to step to the side, but let out an </span>
  <em>
    <span>oof!</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he collided with a large, green... man? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is there a problem here?" Doc stood to the side of Bdubs, shoulders back and trident out. They were nearly the same height, but Sam somehow looked so much smaller than the creeper hybrid. Doc glanced over to Bdubs, who immediately began to scream </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am not okay,</span>
  </em>
  <span> with his eyes. He seemed to understand, ignoring Sam's excuses as the player began to back away from Doc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only to collide with someone else. Sam huffed, turning around to see a very tall, buff player in a bloody apron and the head of a llama... like, the actual head. What the fuck? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Void," Sam breathed, looking back to Bdubs. "What the hell is going on? I'm literally just minding my own business an-" Sam felt warm, heavy breath against his neck. No- no it couldn't be. Slowly he turned around, expecting that weird wolf thing– </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iskall? Is that what that bitch called it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> –to be there. Instead it was something much worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A big white wolf with one red eye and a long scar torn down its face, teeth bared and much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>bigger than Sam. It let out a low growl, pinning Sam in his place with a single, deadly glare as prey instinct kicked into his system. He didn't dare move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The llama murderer spoke up from his right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pal</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he must've been egging the others on, because next the big one with the thick accent spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Have you ever heard..."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam felt his hair raise and his heart beat out of his chest as the white wolf stared him down. The growl grew louder, reverberating through his bones. He was beginning to panic as the sharp edge of a diamond blade was pressed against his throat, rough hands from the other two grabbing his shoulders and keeping him in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BDoubleO100 finished it for the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Of the N.H.O.?" </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let's Get To Know Everyone!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Whosa what? S6</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>Grian - Vampire<br/><em>Mumbo - Werewolf (turned)</em><br/>Ren - Werewolf (natural)<br/><em>Tango - netherborn</em><br/>Doc - hybrid <br/><em>Iskall - Werewolf (natural)</em><br/>Stress - human (mage)<br/><em>Impulse - netherborn</em><br/>Scar - Vampire </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Whosa what? Now w/new characters into s7! </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Xisuma - xisuma <br/><em>Etho - Werewolf</em><br/>Wels - human<br/><em>Xb - hybrid (turned) </em><br/>Bdubs - hybrid <br/><em>Beef - human? </em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Roles </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Grian:</strong> Mumbo was supposed to avoid him at all costs until he learnt self control but they're neighbors and that went out the window faster than you can say hermit challenges. Lucky and horribly unlucky for Mumbo, violence never became a problem because oops! Mumbo imprinted on him. </p><p><strong>Mumbo:</strong> turned by ren on accident and doesnt know what the fuck hes supposed to do. So it's back to school! </p><p><strong>Ren:</strong> Mumbos sensei. All things wolf is what hes teaching Mumbo! With the help of Scar and Tango, of course. </p><p><strong>Tango:</strong> with Mumbo outmatched in strength and mobility, hes helping Mumbo learn how his body fights and how his newcoming violent urges can be channeled into battle. This uh, is kinda just Mumbo becoming a punching bag though. </p><p><strong>Doc:</strong> friends (👀) with Ren, and eventually ends up helping with Mumbo a bit after Scar and Ren became real bad at secret keeping. Hes just vibin. More content for him in s7. </p><p><strong>Iskall:</strong> an incredibly skilled and strong werewolf, but nobody knows cause no one asked lmfAO. Except Stress, of course! He figures out Mumbo real quick, and eventually comes to help with training later on the fic when the whole Grian-imprint thing happens. </p><p><strong>Stress:</strong> Iskalls imprint and uwu just a real good side character for this story. </p><p><strong>Impulse:</strong> side character on Grians side! When Mumbo basically cant stop trying to get his scent all over Grian via sweaters and blankets and random gifts, Impulse catches on quick af. Possibly a uh, o-k advice giver. </p><p><strong>Scar:</strong> Vamps are vriends, not veal. Scar is so happy and wonderful and loveable its hard not to feel all squishy around him. Hes helping teaching Mumbo to control specifically bloodlust and violent urges. (Arc with Bdubs in s7)  </p><p><strong>Xisuma:</strong> akdjak uh, admin? Let's uh... well. Just remember he exists. </p><p><strong>Etho:</strong> hermitpack member and supportive buddy! A solid side character for this seasons arc. Will be helping out both beefers and the pack when needs arise! No specific arc for him yet. </p><p><strong>Wels:</strong> <em>:)</em></p><p><strong>Bdubs</strong>: a phantom/vampire hybrid just trying to live his goddamn life. Let him sleep. Let him have an arc with scar. Oh yeah btw him and scar are gonna gave an arrrrc. </p><p><strong>Beef</strong>: just you everyday Llama dad, y'know? Business as usual! </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Samgladiator: antagonist</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Xisuma - Bio and Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As of Aug. 8, 2020, the bio is present.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Xisuma</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Xisuma is the admin, providing protective codes on the server. He'll play a role as a side character, somewhat getting involved in all the character arcs. It's undecided which he'll mainly participate in. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Species: </span>
  </em>
  <span>a̷͍̲̓̉j̷̨͚͗̎s̸̞̟͑͆</span>
  <b>h̷̞̃͌&lt;</b>
  <span>̶̦̿e̵̻̒̉</span>
  <em>
    <span>R̸̺̳̂</span>
  </em>
  <span>R̴͚̂̌</span>
  <b>o̵̥͎̿R̷̻̼̎&gt;̵̝̏6̷̨̳̉0̴̪͇̚1̸̗̅</b>
  <span>j̴͓́̊a̷̯̐</span>
  <em>
    <span>d̶̗̬̓̆v̴̼̞̔͠</span>
  </em>
  <span>Ö̸͜I̴̎̓͜ḏ̶̃͝e̶̻͖̔͒</span>
  <b>ń̴̳̠͒</b>
  <span>?̶̮̲͑</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Relationships</span>
  </em>
  <span>: none</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Appearance</span>
  </em>
  <span>: his usual set of armor, following his turtle, bee and strider skins as the seasons change. Underneath? See </span>
  <em>
    <span>Species</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Arc: </em>
  </b>
  <span>(currently) none</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Iskall - Bio and Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bio posted as of Aug. 8, 2020.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Iskall</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Iskall plays a critical roll in Mumbo's development in the story, and an important one in the hermitpack. He has a referenced arc, but no specific current one. He is somewhere between a side and main character. Very much a bro. </b>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Species: </em>Werewolf (since birth) </p><p> </p><p><em> Relationships: </em>Imprinted and emotional bond formed with Stress </p><p> </p><p><em> Appearance: </em>his usual known skin, although his werewolf form is a different story. He is a hulking, dark brown wolf with a black tongue, nose and paw pads. In place of his tech eye is a large, overflowing chunk of crystalized Iskallium. He is much larger (almost double the size) of Ren, standing at a solid 8-9ft tall, 4.5-5ft wide, and around 12-14 ft in length not including tail. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Arc: </em> </b>there is a small arc of developing a relationship with stress, but those are past events that wont be discussed much. He's mainly involved in Mumbo's main arc and the hermitpack's involvement with the arcs (as he is a member, of course). </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Stress - Bio and notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bio posted Augm 8, 2020.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Stress</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stress is a side character in this story so far, frequently seen with Iskall. She may become a bigger character in Mumbo's training, but that's yet to be decided. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Species: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Human, mage </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Relationships: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Imprint and emotional bond with Iskall </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Appearance: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her usual skin! Tho maybe with some magenta gems on her cheeks and hands and stuff that glow when performing magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Arc:</em>
  </b>
  <span> no current arc involvement, but will probably be included as a side characters in Mumbos many times</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Scar - Bio and Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bio as of Aug 8, 2020.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Scar </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plays a large roll in both his own, and Mumbo's arc. He works to help Ren teach Mumbo self control and how to function in his wolf form </b>
  <b>
    <em>gently</em>
  </b>
  <b>. In his own arc come S7, he'll be moreso focused in with Grian and Bdubs. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Species: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vampire (general tries to stick with fruit bat tendencies, but can consume blood if absolutely necessary) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Relationships: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bdubs, although that's a bit complicated </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Appearance: </span>
  </em>
  <span>his usual skins. He may actually shift between his og outfit and the new ones throughout this story fairly frequently. As a vampire he naturally has a much paler and grayer complexion, though it's not super noticable. He also has pointed ears, some fairly average-leaning-to-small fangs, and large leathery brown wings. He's about average in a agility, considering his large wingspan. He could easily wrap someone 6ft or under in his wings. Bright, lovely olive and brown eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Arc:</em>
  </b>
  <span> he's involved </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavily</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Mumbo's arc, and of course plays an important role in his very own!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wels - Bio and Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bio as of Aug. 8, 2020.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>:)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ren - Bio and Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bio as of Aug. 8, 2020.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Ren</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ren, of course, plays one of the biggest roles in Mumbos arc. With a small arc of him figuring out how to deal with the guilt of forcibly turning his friend, Ren also much now teach him what being a werewolf actually entails. Shenanigans, of course, will ensue. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Species: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Werewolf (Since birth) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Relationships: </span>
  </em>
  <span>possibly one with Doc? Still being decided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Appearance</span>
  </em>
  <span>: his usual wonderful skin, tho it may be subbed for random outfits on occasion bc I like Ren in fashion :P. His wolf form is about 5.5 ft tall, 3.5 ft wide, and 7-8 ft long, not including the tail. He's a light brown wolf with a pink/black splotch mix on his nose, paws, and tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Arc: </em>
  </b>
  <span>a lead role in Mumbos, having to teach him legitimately </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and involved in a small self-forgiveness arc over the guilt of accidentally turning Mumbo (something that, in the moment, he genuinely had no control over.) </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Grian - Bio and Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bio as of Aug. 8, 2020.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Grian</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Another big league roll in Mumbos S6 arc, and involved in his own come S7 when some things ahem… </b>
  <b>
    <em>resurface</em>
  </b>
  <b>. He's Mumbo's imprint and emotional anchor, helping him through these troubling times as Mumbo will later do for him. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Species: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vampire </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Relationships: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mumbo's imprint </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Appearance: </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty much the udual, although he is… much paler. And has some gigantor fangs, about .75 - 1 inch long. His wingspan is surprisingly small, only stretching a little under his height,  and his wings maybe only being 3-4 feet tall, but it makes him </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>agile. They're leathery and durable, black wings some golden feathery patches here and there at the peaks and main structures of the wings. Theres a uhm… sheen to the wings. Almost as if they're enchanted by something. His eyes are a bright red when provoked, but generally stay gray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Arc: </em>
  </b>
  <span>large involvement in Mumbos as his partner, and large involvement as the heroin of his own arc </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mumbo - Bio and Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bio posted on Aug. 9, 2020</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Mumbo </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Uh, duh. The main character of s6? Yeah. He's forcibly turned by Ren (accident) and now has to learn how to be a werewolf! Some definite shenanigans and problems ensure because of him, it'll be fantastic. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Species: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Werewolf (turned) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Relationships: </span>
  </em>
  <span>whoops our boy imprinted on Grian </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Appearance: </span>
  </em>
  <span>his normal bits! Although his wolf is a bit more… haunting. Not much larger than Ren, about 6-6.5ft tall, 3.5 ft wide, and around 9-10ft wide. His fur is black as night, along with his nose and paw pads. His tongue is a pinkish red, and his teeth bright white. His eyes often dont have whites, and are a blazing redstone red. Hes a bit horrifying on the distance at night, to be honest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Arc: </em>
  </b>
  <span>uhm, his? Haha. Hes gotta learn how to be a good dog. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Xb - Bio and notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Posted Aug. 9, 2020</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>XB</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He's going to be involved in the hermitpacks arc and development come s7. A bit of an advice giver? Possibly. A bit of interaction with Mumbo about being turned for sure. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Species: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Born vampire, werewolf (turned) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Relationships: </span>
  </em>
  <span>none</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Appearance: </span>
  </em>
  <span>his skin tone actually became much more normal after being turned, so to the naked eye from afar Xb looks human. Except for the pointed ears. And the double set of fangs (canines got turned too :P). And the sharpened claws. And the bright, a bit hauntingly blue eyes. They glow extremely bright, they're almost translucent in a way. His wolf form is large, and sports a heavy brown coat. It's dark brown at the center, but slowly drifts lighter at the ends of limbs, and his head. His nose and paws are black, and his tongue is a pastel pink. Hes only a little larger than Ren, standing at 6ft tall, 4ft wide, and around 9ft long not including tail. His bone structure is incredibly sturdy (you cant knock em over w a pail of water). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Arc: </em>
  </b>
  <span>involved in the hermitpack </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Etho - Bio and Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bio posted Aug. 9, 2020.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Etho</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Etho plays a role in the hermitpack during S7, and possibly something involving mage stuff..? (maGE ROOMMAGEROOM-) </b>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Species: </em>Werewolf (since birth), mage (ice and fire based) </p><p> </p><p><em> Relationships: </em>none </p><p> </p><p><em> Appearance: </em>with a high dose of magic in his blood, his wolf like features are actually much, much more prominent than other werewolves. Fuzzier body hair, much more fur-like as well, and incredibly striking eyes. His canines are much larger than your average players, and without the mask he would have some very large canine teeth (about an inch in length). He's a bit paler, with sparkling skin (as a mage focusing on the elements, he works to produce those elements out of himself. His skin glistens like ice.) His wolf form has a large scar over his left eye, but the eye still remains red and blazes like fire. His coat is a greyish-off-white, with a black nose, paw pads and tongue. While his coat is much thicker, his fur is very bristly to stand better and provide insulation against the cold. He is able to turn his fur to ice, and use it as a projectile weapon. Because I said so. He's about the same size as Mumbo, but with a much scragglier build. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Arc: </em> </b>involved in the hermitpack arc, and possibly some events to do with Beef </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Bdubs - Bio and Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bio posted August 9, 2020.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Bdubs </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bdubs has his own arc come s7! The boyo is boutta have a rough time in the phantom life. And in the love life, both learning to conquer control and emotional recognition. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Species: </span>
  </em>
  <span>phantom/vampire hybrid</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Relationships: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Scar! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Appearance:</span>
  </em>
  <span> your normal vampire player. Paler, a bit more sickly looking with the phantom dna, skin. Sharply pointed (and somewhat large) ears. His fangs are. Fuckin huge. So big. Almost two inches long, which attributes to how he says some words cause the pronunciations are a tad easier. He has the bright green eyes of a phantom, and his wings are leathery, with a deep blue color. They're extremely ripped and tattered, which also explains his somewhat poor flying skills. The wings sit father down his back and are spread out a bit more towards his waist. His other phantom-like features include longer, sharper nails and bone hooks at the back of his elbows that he can latch his wings to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, his phantom form? Hoh boy. His skin grows much darker and bluer, eyes brighter and teeth larger. His nose actually sinks in a bit to the be the more phantomlike flat skull. His sharpened nails become large claws, and his wings transform into phantom wings. There are patches of deep blue scales that form on the cheeks, collarbone, forearms, calves and down the back where his wings reside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Arc: </em>
  </b>
  <span>his own! Yet to be decided if hes involved in any others. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Doc - Bio and Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bio posted August 9, 2020.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Doc</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Doc will play a much larger role in the Bdubs arc in s7, but he does play a role in s6 with Ren as well. Hes smart and Impulse and Ren are awful liars, he figures out the Mumbo thing pretty quick and offers his… assistance. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Species: </span>
  </em>
  <span>creeper hybrid, as usual!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Relationships: </span>
  </em>
  <span>maybe one with Ren..? Undecided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Appearance: </span>
  </em>
  <span>just his usual handsome mc skin babyy </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Arc: </em>
  </b>
  <span>bdubs, mildly involed w mumbos, possibly in rens mini-arc </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Impulse - Bio and Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bio posted August 9, 2020.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Impulse </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grians best advice giver, and Tangos confidant! Hes mainly a support character, mildly involved in the Grian and Mumbo arcs. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Species: </span>
  </em>
  <span>netherborn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Relationships: </span>
  </em>
  <span>none (tho..m possibly poly w ZIT 🥺👉👈, mmaybe we shall see)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Appearance: </span>
  </em>
  <span>think his normal skin… and then add shape ears, a set of golden wings, and void-black that crawls up his arms and feet with golden claws. His eyes are a bright yellow, with brown pupils, and he also has black freckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Arc:</em>
  </b>
  <span> mild involvement (possibly kore than I anticipate, tho no guarantee) in the Grian and Mumbo arcs </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Cub - Bio and Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Posted August 9, 2020.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Cub</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A support character in Scars arc come s7, and involved in a mage au if I decide to make one… generally just Scars buddy and confidant in this au :) </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Species</span>
  </em>
  <span>: human, mage (vex magic)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Appearance: </span>
  </em>
  <span>the usual Cubfan skin! Just ahem… some striking blue eyes. They're a light, vex blue, with white pupils. It almost could remind you of the dead. When performing magic, they have a white fog/aura emanating them. His fingertips will also glow white when performing magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Arc</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Scar's and the possible mage arc</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Tango - Bio and Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bio posted August 9, 2020.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Tango</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A main character involved in Mumbo's arc. He's working to help Mumbo learn control over his strength, and how to channel rage into battle. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Species: </span>
  </em>
  <span>netherborn </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Relationships: </span>
  </em>
  <span>possibly ZIT poly? Pending. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Appearance: </span>
  </em>
  <span>his usual skin (no horns)! Though add a golden and black leaf crown (think reminiscent of the Greek/Roman trope), and a red-dusted face. Our boyo has sharp teeth, black lines under his eyes to help glare, and blood red sharp nails. Theres more of a red dust/freckle design on his hands and feet that slowly dissipate as it moves up the limb. When sparring he's barefoot. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Arc: </em>
  </b>
  <span>Heavily involved in Mumbos</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Beef - Bio and Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bio posted August 9, 2020.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Beef</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Support character for Grian and the hermitpack, come s7. Might have a bigger arc with the mages? Not as fleshed out as other characters but I love him so he is here. He will have business schemes with Etho as usual.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Species: </span>
  </em>
  <span>human?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Relationships: </span>
  </em>
  <span>none</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Appearance: </span>
  </em>
  <span>both his normal suit and the llamadad look, cause both are great </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Arc: Grian and Hermitpack arcs</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. It Echoed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Posted August 9, 2020.</p><p>Graphic Depictions of Violence. Blood.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Footsteps echoed in the empty corridor. </p><p> </p><p><em> I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't- </em>Wels tried to shake himself out of it, he really did, but he no longer had control. Instincts were taking over. He couldn't breathe. The gash in his side was becoming too much, blood pooling in his hands and pouring out onto his soot covered armor. An infection was already spreading from the spore filled air, and the smoke of the nether was overwhelming. It filled his lungs and made his insides burn. </p><p> </p><p>The footsteps grew louder. </p><p> </p><p><em> "I can smell you, brother. That mark my sword left gives you away." </em> There was a dark chuckle some distance through the maze of hallways, but Wels was too frazzled to locate it. His mind felt frayed, his helmet burning his scalp as his chainmail began to heat further. He couldn't stay here- <em>no. </em>No, no. He shook his head. He <em>had</em> to stay here. Finish what he started. Finally <em> kill </em> Hels and make sure the server was safe- </p><p>A firm hand grabbed him by the arm, when had he closed his eyes? It was a warm hand, but the grip was rough and unkind. Wels panicked, eyes wild as Hels pulled his slouched form towards him from up against the wall. Quickly, his leg was kicked out and he fell forward into the nether brick floor. The only thing Wels could catch as he attempted to collect himself was a flash of bright red eyes, before his wrist was held up. It was roughly twisted just before a steel boot was kicked up and violently slammed back down to the brick over his arm. </p><p> </p><p>An awful <strong><em>s</em></strong><b><em>nap </em></b>echoed in the corridor. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A Poor Alchemists Brew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Posted Aug. 10, 2020.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xisuma shrieked as a flash of light brightened the room, smoke filling his vision as the concoction in front of him exploded. He could hear Doc sigh and scratch another tally onto the sign mounted to the wall next to them. </p><p>"Failed blaze powder alchemy spell number fourteen. What did you put in this time again?" </p><p>X gladly took the towel nudged into his hand and worked to wipe the soot off of his helmet visor. "That one was with the phantom membrane, I think. At least it didn't send us flying." He took note of Doc's furious scribbling and sighed. "Maybe we should call it a day. We've done multiple mob summoning tests, seven tests with blaze powder- four of which ended with explosions, and we both have dinner to eat and bases to catch up on." </p><p>"But we're getting close! It's bound to do something." Doc argued, but it was tired. They both needed clean clothes and rest. The atmosphere between them was hardly aggressive, they could both feel how the exhaustion was bogging them down. He took a deep breath, "okay, we'll pick it up tomorrow." Doc gave X a small smile, which he could feel was returned in the look Xisuma held toward him.</p><p>"Tomorrow sounds good." </p><p>Slowly, the notebooks were closed, experiments bottled and lights shut off as they exited the room and went their respective ways. </p><p>And slowly, their latest concoction they had locked into a potion bottle began to bubble and glow, illuminating the corner of the room in a warm light. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Network</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Posted August 11, 2020.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mumbo took a deep breath, overlooking the sea. The glass under his feet didnt feel right today. Dim stars flickered like the lights of a machine, the network unreadable as it worked to power the moon. </p><p>The moon. His heart clenched at the thought of it. It felt strange to be around it now, with the new blood in his veins. There was a connection between him and her, between him and everything. The push and pull of the sea lulled his heart as he looked away from her shining light. He wanted grass under his feet. Something deep inside him ached to just <em>be.</em> </p><p>But he already was. </p><p>What was he longing to be? </p><p>A pair of grey eyes answered him in his mind. His chest felt warm at the thought of a laugh (<em>his</em> <em>laugh</em>).Through good times and the bad, thick and thin, push and pull there was an ache to be there with him. Like how he'd been with him, the grass under his feet as they talked about nothing and made it <em>matter</em>.</p><p>But oh, how hard it was to try and get to a finish with no clear starting line. </p><p>Waves crashed against the base of the island beneath him, the world around him breathing and moving and speaking as he remained silent. He was deep in thought, his heart weighed heavy on his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Dim stars flickered like the lights of a machine, the network unreadable. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Posted August 11, 2020.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://youtu.be/x3BIlxEVYa0">A recommended listen for this scene.</a> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Iskall breathed a sigh through his nose, eye losing focus in the dark as he lay facing up on the bed. The crisp cool air soothed his warm skin, thunder rumbling before rain. He was so, <em>so</em> sleepy, but there was no chance he would rest. </p><p>He turned his head towards the sleeping Stress that was somewhere by his side in the dark. </p><p>Yeah. No chance. He couldn't help but replay the moment in his head. Who was that kid? Why would he hunt her? Why was he looking for Grian? Why hurt Stress if he couldn't find Grian? Was it frustration, or fixation? Would he come back? What if Iskall couldn't be there for her if- <em>when</em>, he did? What if, </p><p>...There was a shuffling next to him, and for a moment Iskall worried if he had woken her up. Not from moving or speaking, but his mind felt so <em>loud</em>, he wouldn't have been surprised if all the noise his head was making caused her to stir. </p><p>Although, if he had woken Stress, she didn't show any sign of being bothered. He felt her turn over and curl into his side, nose pressing under his chin and for a minute his heart felt soft again and a tired smile crept up his face. Gently he wrapped an arm around her, <em>just incase</em>, and he let the scent of sugar tossed strawberries and the warmth of the one he cared for most lull him to sleep. </p><p><br/>He was being paranoid. Sam wouldn't come back for her. And if he did? Well...</p><p>Iskall pulled Stress closer, keeping her warm as the thunder clouds outside finally began to storm. </p><p>He would tear the rabbit limb from limb all over again. As many times as it took. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. A.E. o1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A.e. work o1, published Sept. 4, 2020</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Impulse walked briskly along with the rest of the crew, trying not to pay too much to the grimy unkempt walls. Door after door, cell after cell were empty as they slowly came towards the end of the last hall. </p><p>0004... 0003... 0002... 0001.</p><p>He briefly remembered the flash of numbers printed on the lost hermit's ankle. This was it. But, there was another cell. </p><p>He vaguely heard the hermits begin to chatter about the vacant cell as he wandered over to the big, thickly carved numbers. </p><p>0000. </p><p>The cell had no bars. Only a large, greyed iron door that seemed to be endlessly old. Looking down near the bottom there was a gap between it and the floor, and he held his breath noticing the patch of skin and cloth attached to a rickety old chain glowing with enchantments.</p><p>Upon looking back up to eye level and coming across a peekhole in the door Impulse froze as bright white eyes met his. A memory of Grian frantically trying to explain the impossible resurfaced in his mind. </p><p>"Ren," Impulse wheezed, tugging on the hermits shirt as he tried to breathe. It was like someone had wrung his neck. <em>"Ren!"</em> Before the wolf could say anything in return Impulse let out a shaky breath as the eyes shifted from him, and he could hear Ren's breathing stop just like his had. </p><p>They both just stared for a moment. A dull ring played in Impulse's head and he vaguely wondered if his friend could hear it, too. </p><p>Suddenly, Ren spoke. </p><p>"Uh. Yeah. <strong>No</strong>." He quickly shut the small gap in the door with a <em>shh-tang!</em> and shuffled the two of them back towards the group. Immediately Impulse's hand found Tango's. </p><p>"Dude," Tango squeezed back, "you good? You look like you saw a ghost or something."</p><p><em>"Fine,"</em> his voice grew very high. "I'm fine. Totally cool. <em>Cool beans.</em> Ancient deity who?" He couldn't help but sputter and laugh nervously to himself, questioning his life choices up to now as the fellow netherborn looked at him incredulously. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. A. E. o2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A.e. work o2, published Sept. 4, 2020</p><p>WARNINGS: starvation, imprisonment</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was dark, the air stuffy and cold like mildew on a rainy day. His nail mindlessly made a repetitive 'tink, tink, tink,' sound against the chain links attached to his wrists. Head against the wall, aimless eyes stared at the cell bars, the deep undulating glow of enchantment that came from them just barely granting the room light. There was a groan from a distant cell, the rest in between them smelled of rot, yet held no life (they had been empty for days [weeks?] now. He is still not quite sure what became of the other creatures). </p><p>He almost sighed, but resisted the urge as he knew it would make his lungs burn. Something in the air was like an awful poison. It weakened his senses in a way that was hard to describe, like the air of a planet he wasnt meant to thrive on. </p><p>Yeah. He definitely wasn't thriving. </p><p>Footsteps echoed distantly in the hallway and his head pounded as it made an attempt to register the sound. The bars fuzzed over and his ears filled with a high pitched ring. <em>Fuck</em>, everything was loud. So so loud. He felt burning hot and desert dry, mind reeling at every little thing. </p><p>"Get up please." <em>Please?</em> It was an order, he knew that. The sugarcoated mannerisms of it all forced an involuntary but welcome snarl. <em>Don't act like you're reasonable.</em> His thought was so loud he almost spoke, but decided against it. No need to waste the energy on people who didn't care. Either way the situation would end the same. </p><p>He tried to stand, legs wobbling and mind throbbing at the simple action. He hadn't been fed in... in what? Well, not knowing the last time definitely meant too long. </p><p>This wouldn't last. His anger burned too brightly. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Gleaming Tiles, Haloed Mayors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Published Sept. 7, 2020</p><p>Relationships: Scardubs</p><p> Prompt: "You look good together. Odd, but good."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a ship thing yes. Because I'm gay and yearning and I said so.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ah, cleaning the grand town hall! With a little elbow grease the job was a breeze, time flying at the speed of- </p><p>Of... </p><p>Oh, who was Bdubs kidding?<br/>
This was the most boring job in the entire universe. Scrubbing floors and dusting sills was not on the list today, but after realizing how much mud had been tracked onto the hand tiled floor he couldnt stand the mess. Even if it was boring, it wouldn't be much longer. In fact he was almost done! Just a few more finishing touches and-</p><p>"Hey, Bdubs!" To his horror, the sight of incredibly muddied (and somehow freshly waxed?) black and white shoes filled his vision, covering the last white tile he'd just made sparkle fade once more. He could feel the soul of his hard work drain from his body. The world he'd made shine over the course of six ours crumble as he looked through a pair of purple panted legs and saw a whole trail of mud from the hall's entrance. </p><p>He must've made an awful sound, maybe something akin to a dying squeak, because immediately Scar's feet shuffled and a self realizing "Uh oh." left the beloved mayor. "Uhm. You were uh. You were totally cleaning and I just messed it up." </p><p>"Y, yeah." Bdubs, still dazed did his best to stand up. "Yeah, that about sums it up." He couldn't be mad, truly Scar didn't know, and any anger he could've harbored faded as Scar broke into a quiet snicker. Not to say it didn't tick him off a little though. He put a clawed hand on his hip. <em>"What's so funny?"</em></p><p>Scar was laughing now, cute nose all crinkled up and small fangs on display. "I just," he stopped to catch his breath before sighing, "I was just totally coming to ask if you wanted to help me clean the hall- and I made a mess instead, that's all." </p><p>The phantom hybrid couldnt help but let a sarcastic smile form on his face. "Well, I was just about done until you walked in. So I'll be taking you up on that." Scar didn't seem to notice the snark, that or he didn't much care, and grinned. Soon enough his fancy, <em>muddy</em> shoes were off, the purple pant legs were rolled up, and he was helping shine the floors. </p><p>They were almost done as the sun began to go down, but the sleepiness had already crept into Bdubs' body before they could finish. He pressed on (they were so close to done) even as his skin started to crawl and his eyelids began to droop. </p><p>"Y'know, the throne is actually a pretty comfortable nap spot." Scar suddenly piped up. As Bdubs looked up the sun haloed Scar perfectly, and for a brief moment he wished the whole hall was still a mess so he could keep catching him in the gorgeous light of the day throughout their chores. His mayor gave a brief, hinting smile, and Bdubs immediately returned it. </p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, there's not much left anyways. I'll fix it up." With a hum Bdubs stood and stretched, letting his body relax a bit before climbing up onto the comfy cushions that adorned the diamond throne. He didn't bother grabbing the whole sleeping kit out of his inventory, just snagging the light blue blanket before snuggling into the chair. Warm, earthy and spiced smells lulled him to sleep as the sun set against his closed eyes. </p><p><br/>
A good moment later and the last white tile had (once again) been cleaned, and the whole town hall was absolutely sparkling. Scar made note to grab his shoes at the door on his way out, yawning as he rolled his pant legs back down and stretched out a bit. Looking up to the throne another grin broke out onto his face at the sleeping Bdubs curled up in his chair. Scales that had quickly begun to form as the sun set a bit ago were ebbing away from his cheeks, rest and renewing energy willing them away, but the large fangs were still present as always. Gosh, the way they poked out was just <em>too</em> cute. He laughed to himself at the sight, a peaceful happiness settling into him as he climbed up the throne a bit. </p><p>The blanket had fallen down to the builder's waist, and he carefully moved it back up to his chin so the open hall didn't give him a chill. And then Scar just... looked. It was rare to see Bdubs when he wasn't either stressed, or incredibly expressive, and the relaxed state was a welcome sight. It made him a bit fuzzy to know that his friend felt safe enough to just settle in like this when he was around. </p><p>"Y'know, you two look good together." A voice suddenly stated, and Scar jumped out of his skin, turning red from head to toe upon realizing he'd been caught staring. Joe was leant up against the wall (shoes off too, Scar noticed). "Odd, of course," ...yeah. Yeah, a big phantom monster and the worlds least intimidating vampire was a bit odd, Scar could admit that. Joe gave a kind of happy-for-you-guys smile, "but, definetly good." </p><p>Scar couldnt help but flush even more. "That's sweet, but we aren't really together or anything." He spoke shyly. Joe gave a skeptical look this time, and flicked his eyes down a bit before returning them to Scar's. The vampire followed him. </p><p>And he might as well have been a cherry because<em> oh void he was holding Bdubs' hand when did he do that</em>- </p><p>"I beg to differ." Joe snickered as he shuffled back into his shoes and out the door. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>